lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Otherworldly Crystal: 4-10
OCRY-JP008 - C Shambling Malebranche DARK/Cie-Warrior/Molecule/Effect Level 4 1600/1200 If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 5 or lower Cie monster in your GY, except "Shambling Malebranche"; Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. The equipped monster is treated as a Molecule. If this card is sent from the Spell & Trap Zone to the GY: You can target 1 "Crystal" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shambling Malebranche" once per turn. OCRY-JP036 - R Debian Archfiend (Debian Daemon) DARK/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect Level 7 2400/1000 1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned to a Zone a Link Monster points to: You can destroy up to 3 cards your opponent controls. Before damage calculation, if this card battles a Link Monster: You can make this card unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After damage calculation, destroy that opponent's monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Debian Archfiend" once per turn. OCRY-JP039 - C FAX Sniper EARTH/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect Rank 4 1600/1000 2 Level 4 monsters Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. OCRY-JP042 - UR/UtR/ScR/HgR Z-Rift Beast - Otherworld Dragon DARK/Dragon/Impure/Effect Level -8 3000/2500 1 Impure Monster + 1 monster Must first be Impure Summoned using the above Materials. Your opponent cannot target this card or cards you control adjacent to this card with card effects. Once per turn (Quick effect): You can delete 1 material from this card, then target Special Summoned 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, also, this card gains ATK equal to that negated monster's ATK. Once per turn, if this card battles a Level -5 or lower monster, during damage calculation: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the current ATK of that opponent's monster it is currently battling, during that damage calculation only. OCRY-JP043 - UR/UtR/ScR X-Zone Beast - Paradox Amphiptere DARK/Dragon/Impure/Effect Level -12 3500/3000 3+ Effect Monsters If this card is Impure Summoned using a "Zone Beast - Paradox Reciever Dragon" as any of its Materials: You can negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field. Once per turn: You can delete 1 material from this card; have this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster with the highest ATK (your choice, if tied). When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can delete 2 materials from this card; negate the activation of that card and destroy it. You can only use this effect of "X-Zone Beast - Paradox Amphiptere" once per turn. OCRY-JP051 - C Gaia Saber, the Crystal Moonlight LIGHT/Warrior/Crystal 6° 2600/1800 1 Molecule + 1+ non-Molecule monsters OCRY-JP052 - C Cynet Incognito Browsing Quick-Play Spell Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck, and if you do, that target gains ATK equal to the ATK of that banished monster, also, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. During your next Standby Phase, add that banished monster to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Incognito Browsing" per turn. Category:Blog posts